I Dare You to Move
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: "I can bet a million bucks you won't make me fall for you in less than a week." She spat. "How about 20 bucks? Winner gets to make the loser their personal slave." "We have a deal."Eli and Imogen make a bet that will change each others lives forever.
1. Thursday

I Dare You to Move

"I can bet a million bucks you won't make me fall for you in less than a week." She spat. "How about 20 bucks? Winner gets to make the loser their personal slave." "We have a deal."

**A/N: I heard this song by Allison Iraheta called Friday I'll be over you, and it led me to this. This is probably the first time I've used someone else besides Clare in my stories so cut me some slack. So basically, Imogen is the girl that intimidates everybody…including Elijah Goldsworthy. They are like frenemies, so when Eli and Imogen make a bet, we'll see what happens.**

It all started on a Sunday, Clare Edwards was leaving church when she heard her boyfriend call her name. "Clare, that was the worst 3 hours of my life." Eli exclaimed, letting out a loud sigh. Clare threw her arm around Eli's back, securing him from practically running to Ms. Edward's Volvo. "Did you now? Maybe when we get home we can…do something else?" She fiddled with his shirt and he smiled devilishly. "Sure, as long as you promise not to bring me to church again, we're good."

No, maybe It started on a Monday. Yep! It started on a Monday. Imogen Moreno was the school bitch, she didn't mess with anyone, and no one messed with her. She was a goddess to some, and a troll to others. She really didn't make friends, she made acquaintances. Clare Edwards was her enemy, the only one Imogen messed with, that is, until she met Eli Goldsworthy. He was basically the one she needed. He was so different from Clare, how could they find something in each other? They're complete opposites!

Just as she thought that, she spotted Eli putting books in his locker, completely ignoring his surroundings. "Hey there, bear." Imogen greeted. "Imogen, go away." He said, not even looking at her. "Elijah Goldsworhty-" "My name is ELI!" He almost shouted. He hated how she abused his name, well, she really just called him by his actual name, but you get what I mean. The only person who called him Elijah was Clare, and that was only they were in- Never mind, you don't need to know that story. "I know, I also know Elijah pisses you off! Why? Is it because that name is in the Bible? Only Christians read the Bible, and you're an atheist? So why are you with a Christian like Clare?" Eli stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. "Do you ever go away?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Not that I know of…" She joked, he simply rolled his eyes, walking into class and shutting the door in Imogen's face. She took a second and opened it, not wanting to remember his pure hatred for her and her family. For years, her parents bothered his with happy-go-lucky comments like "How's your day?" or "Things are getting better!" Imogen and Eli, as kids, used to be really good friends, but she called him Elijah so much he just got tired and never came to their house again. Then they moved next door to each other, ever since, when Eli waters the grass, She has to come out an hour later. Not because he told her to, but because the silence between each other was unbearable.

"Class, let's all greet Imogen Moreno!" Ms. Dawes inquired. The kids groaned, some waved, others hid their faces in the books they owned. She saw a seat behind who she believed, was Eli. She threw her fuzzy bag around the back of the chair and sat down quickly. She, out of habit, tapped his shoulder. He didn't even turn around, "Eli, I know it's you." The boy turned around and it wasn't Eli. She heard snickering from across the room, and looked in the direction of Eli, Clare and Adam all giggling. Eli didn't have his leather jacket on anymore, and the boy in front of her was Owen, wearing the jacket Eli once did. _Little does Eli know, this only means I must try harder. _

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is as much as I felt like writing at the moment . So…. What did you think? I'll only continue if you like it… I'm not one to write stories with tons of chapters so I don't know. I might be deleting my story Degrassi: Just a dream because nobody reads it. If you want, you can check it out, It's sad really, I have another chapter sitting on my laptop, waiting to be uploaded…. Waiting for that button to be clicked. SPEAKING OF BUTTONS, PUSH THAT ONE! DOWN THERE! Please, they really make my day.**


	2. Friday

**A/N: I…gave in. I really wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible. **

**His Angel Muffin: Uh… guess I have to rewrite my next chapter…hehe, puh-lease, I haven't even written my next chapter! **

"So, she just broke up with you?" Adam lay down on the couch in Eli's huge house. When his dad's radio station went global, they made tons of money. So Cece insisted to buy a bigger house for Eli. Cece and Bullfrog changed so much, they stopped communicating as they used to, and they bought Eli everything: A new car, permission to throw parties once a month, and a house outside of their house! "Yep, she texted me, 'It's not working anymore' sad face. Typical Clare." "She didn't always be like this, remember that." Adam felt he needed to protect his best friend Clare no matter what, since Clare saved his butt last time. "Yeah, I just wish she was-" Eli was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He got up, walked to the door, and tapped on his alarm system. It was state-of-the-art, on the screen appeared the image of a girl with huge pigtails. He sighed and opened the door, but didn't take the lock off. Imogen's perky as always face was hidden behind a shade of shame. "Eli, we need to talk." That was the first time Imogen Moreno called him other than his real name. _This cannot be good…_

Imogen sat on a black bench on the lawn, while Eli preferred to stand. "I know what you're going to say, I heard about your breakup-" "And you want to be the first to get all up in my pants…Imogen, what's new?" Even though he was joking, she was taken aback by his comment. "Elijah Lee Goldsworthy, I do not get all up in anyone's pants." Eli didn't even correct her, he was to stunned. She stood up, "I came to wish you good luck at your party tonight, heard Clare was throwing her own and 50 people you invited are debating on Facebook whether to go or not." Imogen started walking to her house, not caring to step on the stone path, but rather walk straight through the grass. "Imogen!" He shouted, not sure what to say next. Imogen came to a halt, turned around slowly, and positioned herself. "Would you…like…to come…to my par- my part- my party?" He stuttered. She gave him an intense glare, he was thinking she'd jump up and down, but instead, she stayed dead silent. "I'll debate with myself on Facebook, but there isn't a very good chance I'm going to like my answer."

Later that night… (I suggest listening to We So Fly by the Gs! It was on Radio Rebel and it's a track I think might sound cool at a party.)

Imogen could hear loud music pouring from the Goldsworthy household, but she remained quiet as she typed away at her computer. "Oh, Imogen! Are you coming to the party with us?" Her mom and dad, dressed in actually pretty decent looking clothes, asked happily. "No." Her parents looked very concerned, "Are you sick or something-" "I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO!" Imogen shouted. Her parents scurried away, leaving her behind.

Eli was enjoying the party, well at least he thought he was. Every 2 minutes someone compliment the party, or try to flirt. Either way he wasn't happy at all. He noticed one person hadn't showed up, and she had a major crush on him, why miss out? He hoped she hadn't gone to Clare's party instead, although Clare was popular, she wasn't AS popular as Eli. If he got his calculations right, ¾ of the 50 he invited last had decided on coming to Eli's party. Eli had a sinister plot come to his mind, reaching for his coat and darting from the house.

Imogen heard a light tap on her window that made her shudder, she looked at the pitch black outside and was afraid someone was there she didn't know about. As she got up to open her window, yet another rock flew at the window making her double over and fall. When she finally DID get up, she saw a dark figure standing in the shadows. "Who goes there?" Imogen asked. "Me. Why aren't you at my party? Even your parents came!" She rolled her eyes, he'd never understand. "The last time I went to a party…" She trailed off, although Eli thought it was on purpose, it really was just her at a loss for words. "That kind of story, huh? Hey, come with me to the party, I swear I don't bite…much." She scoffed but stick her thumb out of the window to signal she's coming.

"Your house is huge, Eli! And I thought the outside was something." Imogen Moreno was an odd one out, which made since why her house would be the same as well. Every house in that neighborhood was a mansion, but Imogen's house was a normal, two story house. He took her hand and led her up the stairs, excited to get her to his room… "And your room, is even bigger! Is that a Dead Hand poster I see?" Imogen let go of his hand and let her run to the poster. "Wanna lay on the bed? I feel kinda tired myself." He knew all he had to do is get her on the bed and the rest is history. She jumped on the big white bed, rolling around and smiling at the fluffiness hugged her body correctly. She could see, out of the side of her eye, that Eli was crawling onto the bed, staring at her. "What-" "Just- be quiet, please." He made his way to her body and was now on top of her, hovering. "That's it, I'm out." She tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her wrists. "What is up with you? You would've jumped at the chance to get in bed with me, now you're telling me to leave you alone? God, you're such a bitch." She slapped him across the face, and he fell back from the sudden anger. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, not daring to look back.

_Ok, calling her a bitch was a little over board, but she deserved it. She was being a prude. _He thought to himself, feeling a bit guilty. _I wonder where she is now…_ He heard the door creak and the sound of low heels clacking against the floor. "I…left my purse." Imogen said quickly. "OK, look, why don't you like me?" Eli blurted out a little too loudly. "Because… well I'm not sure." He stands up in her face, gleaming down. "I can bet a million bucks you won't make me fall for you in less than a week." He spat. "How about… 20 bucks? Winner gets to make the loser their personal slave." "We have a deal."

**A/N: Ok, I didn't want to end it on such a vague note, but it had to sometime. I like to write at least 1,000 words a chapter, sooooo review and tell me what you liked about it, also, a huge thanks to His Angel Muffin for giving me a great idea. You keep going gurl! By the way, there is nothing I like more than reviews, so send me a question or whatever and I'll give you a shout out, somehow it's calms my nerves when I know someone is here, reading, loving. I might update this weekly. Kay, toodles!**


	3. Monday

**A/N: I found a way to satisfy you guys and myself! Updating weekly! I have time to write and you guys have time for the chapters to sink in. I am so sorry for taking so long. To start off this little chapter, let's do some thanking, huh?**

**I'd like to thank hwoodward for adding this to his/her favorite stories and story alerts.**

**I'd like to thank His Angel Muffin and EclareTheLovers for adding this to their story alerts. **

**I'd like to thank His Angel Muffin (I really love that name) and Elimogen4ever for reviewing!**

**His Angel Muffin: I love the Latest Buzz. That's how I found out he was on Degrassi. My favorites are Eli, Adam, Fiona and Declan, and JT. **

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious! Eli! Tell me you are not serious!" Drew repeated constantly in Eli's ear. "Yes, you moron. I made a deal with Imogen and I'm sticking to it." "But she is Imogen! The chick we've avoided for years, and you're just gonna make a bet with her like she's Owen or something?" Drew replied. "Yeah man, Drew is right. Imogen can't be trusted. Remember what she did to Fiona, Jake, Katie and Marisol? Damn, that girl can do revenge." Owen inquired. Putting his arm through the two best friends, he spread them apart to see Marisol. Eli and Drew trailed behind Owen while he hugged Marisol. "Hey guys. Nice game yesterday." Marisol said, laughing at something Owen whispered in her ear. "Definitely. What was your favorite part?" Eli asked, knowing she couldn't answer. "Well, I was too busy cheering my baby on." Marisol kissed Owen on the lips. Drew made a gagging sound that made the friends burst into laughter. "Hey, I'll catch ya'll later." Eli said, dismissing his friends. He left quickly and trotted down the hall until he found the locker room. He entered slowly and locked the door. He snuck into a shower stall and began his daily work. He pulled off his rich boy clothes and changed into his usual: Black jeans, black tee, and black leather jacket. I guess I should explain, whenever Eli is with his rich friends, he wears stuff the most students couldn't afford. But when he was with Adam, Bianca, and KC, he was a completely different person.

_**Science Class…**_

Eli entered slowly, watching for anyone who knew him. He noticed a seat in the corner of the room where he could hide from everyone else. He was almost in the seat when an unmovable force beat him to it. "My seat." The girl claimed, pushing his chest. But before her hand could even touch him, he grabbed it and held it tight. "Imogen? You're looking fine today." She smirked at him, he thought he had her until, "I suppose you look nice too." She said, looking down. He growled in his throat. All though he thought it was quiet, he heard Imogen laugh. He walked away from the table and found another desk. It was right next to Clare. He sat down reluctantly. The girl never looked up at him though; maybe she didn't know it was him. He could see Alli Bhandari coming towards them. "Hey Clare! So, what's the news on the Eli front?" Suddenly, Eli felt completely interested. He peered through his extra long bangs and listened in on the conversation. "I think he seriously hates me. I have texted him like a million times and all I ever get is, 'Hey! It's Eli! Sorry I couldn't get your call, maybe one day when you're actually important to talk to I'll take you up on that. Bye', and then done." Clare spoke her pencil was dropped from her hand and rolling down the desk, but he didn't dare tell her that. He didn't hate Clare; he just heavily despised her at the moment. It was like everyone expected something better from him today… A small paper was put in his hand and before he could see who placed it there, the being was nowhere to be found. He opened and it read:

_**We need to talk…**_

_**-Adam T**_

"Adam, I really don't know why you're doing this." Eli protested whilst Adam had like 5 thermometers and tons of bottles of Tylenol lay out on the table. "Look, I'm taking heavy precautions. Nobody goes near Imogen Moreno unless they're sick in the head." Adam replied, sticking yet another thermometer in his friend's mouth. Eli spit all of them out, making Adam flinch. "Torres, I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm irresistible. Ask Drew." From upstairs, they heard shuffling. "IT WAS **ONE** TIME! **LET IT GO!**" Drew shouted and walked back to his room. "Yeah….I am going to act like I knew what that was about." Adam said awkwardly. "Speaking of Imogen, here's a text I got from her." Eli showed Adam the text:

_If today was all you had, I swear this will be the easiest 20 bucks a chick could earn. _

_-Imogen_

Eli, frustrated, texted her back.

_Please, Strippers earn 20 bucks easier than you think you'll earn from this bet._

_-Eli_

_You'd know, Elijah._

_-Imogen_

_What does that mean?_

_-Eli_

_Who knows where you escape to on Saturday nights…?_

_-Imogen_

_You want to know where I go._

_-Eli_

Eli pulled the phone to his face and texted her:

_I go to the library. I love reading._

_-Eli_

The phone never did beep after that, and he'd wondered if she even got the text. After a while, he decided she'd given up on the conversation.

_So I guess I wasn't seeing things this weekend._

_-Imogen_

_What do you mean?_

_-Eli_

_I was at the library this Saturday too; I didn't think you were there so obviously I thought you were… never mind. I just can't believe Eli Goldsworthy goes to the library. Bye._

_-Imogen._

Eli turned the iPhone off and retreated to the couch where, successfully, Adam sat on 14 minutes ago. "So…?" Adam asked. "She's just being an annoying bitch, that's all." Eli answered. _Maybe not annoying or a bitch, more like… interesting freaky chick. Yeah, I like that._ Eli slowly emerged from Adam's couch and patted Adam's shoulder, "Well, I have to go, I'll see you later?" Eli said, not waiting for a response. "Hey! Where are you going?" Adam shouted. "To win that bet…"

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I've been really busy (Please, who hasn't?), but I promise I'm trying. It just takes time that at certain times, I don't have. I'll try to post more.**


	4. Tuesday

**A/N: I'm going to be honest. I have a lot of things that I've done in the last week, and my other story is getting popular. I just freak out when another story of mine is getting more action then this one. So I've been pretty dedicated to writing as much as I could and I have lost track of my last updates. This one will be significantly longer…depending. This is basically the part where Eli meets up with Imogen and some things happen…**

"Sweet baby Jesus." Eli says from the doorway of the Dot. He sees Imogen, standing in all her glory, glaring at him. What she is wearing? Question mark is all that comes to mind. "Hi to you too, Elijah." Imogen says, as she sits in the booth, tossing her purse to the side. Eli cringes at his name and curses his parents for naming such a ridiculous name. "So, how are you?" He asks, trying to set the mood. _Here we go… _Imogen thinks. "Cut the crap, Eli. I know why you called me here. You want to win this bet." She said monotone. He looked taken aback. _Well, she is a smart girl… I'm not surprised she caught on so quickly. _"It's weird, one day you're basically in love with me, and the next you completely ignore me like you hate me. Why?" He asks, sipping a coffee that happened to be on the table. "Because, what's the point in loving someone who won't love back?" She answered, getting defensive.

"Because it's fun?"

"No. Because you wrote that note to me. The one that said all those things." She said it so normally, it sounded like an everyday thing.

"What note, Imogen?"

She pulled out a crumpled up white piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to him with shaky hands, probably hoping he'd take it now. He reached for it, pressing his index finger and thumb against it roughly, eager to read it.

_**Imogen, I hate you. You know that right? Stop acting like you've known me for years, because you haven't. I don't want to be your boyfriend, your best friend, your friend, your crush, your frenemy, or your acquaintance. I want to be your enemy. If anything, I want nothing to do with you. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**ELI GOLDSWORTHY**_

Shocked, he read over it once more, not recognizing the handwriting at all. "Where'd you get this?" He asked, putting the paper on the table. "Clare delivered it to me." She answered simply. "She gave it to me the day of the party. I didn't read it until I got home." Eli scoffed. "I deliver my own news, Imogen. This is obviously a fake." "Sure it is." She said. All of a sudden, Eli grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "Please, Imogen. I would never write that about you. You're a beautiful girl, Imo. I don't hate you; I just highly dislike you sometimes." Oops. She grabbed the latte he had and dumped it on his pants. "Charm…won't get you anywhere but the graveyard." With that, she got up and charged out of the restaurant. _And you know, sometimes I highly like this girl._

"This bet must mean a lot to you if you can endure hot latte on your pants." Adam chuckled. "Yeah, if only you knew. It's like; she put a spell on me. A spell that not even the great Adamdini could destroy." He says happily. They are walking from the Dot, after Eli calls Adam to bring him some new pants. See, he wouldn't risk walking out of the dot looking like he pissed his pants, no matter what. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I think Imogen is just playing hard to get. That girl is freaking obsessed over you." He laughed when Eli blushed look a little school girl. "Funny, it seems like with every meeting, she hates my guts even more than the day before."

Imogen's POV:

It kind of goes like this, I love Elijah Goldsworthy. I never felt so happy to see someone like him before. He makes my heart melt. My parents say that the best one is the one you can't stop thinking about, the one that makes you want to jump in their arms the minute you see them. My sister, Charlie, always tells me about her boyfriend, Jonny. She says he treats her like a queen and nothing less. She says every time she sees him; she just wants to feel loved. She says his love is toxic to her. I want my love life with Eli to be just like that… Toxic. "Imo, why are you looking like a horse?" She heard the raspy sugar sweet voice call from the doorway. "Excuse me-"She was cut off when her sister let out a loud laugh, "And by that I mean, why the long face? Something bad happen?" She asks. Imogen falls back on her pillow, sighing heavily. "The guy I like made a bet with me. A bet that says if I don't fall for him by the end of the week, he owes me 20 bucks. The sad thing is, I'm falling for him." She cries a little into her pillow. "Imogen, no matter how much you want to, you can't stop loving him. You probably never will." She says caressing Imogen's soft hair. "Gee, thanks, Charlie. I just wish that I had something like what you have, where guys don't make bets to be with me. They actually want to love me."Imogen whines. "You never know how he really feels about you, baby girl. Maybe he really does like you, he just doesn't know it." Charlie stands up from her position and looks down at her sister tear-stained cheeks. "How will I know if he really loves me, Charlie?" She asks, pouting. "You just… do." She smiles. "IMOGEN! CHARLIE! Get your asses downstairs!"

Eli's POV:

Where were the simpler times? When he didn't worry about love? He didn't slip into love with Imogen, he freaking did a nose dive. He knew she was someone with strength and didn't let people get her down… but was she falling for him too? He could only dream… Wait, what? He heard the doorbell sound, and when his mother's shoes or his father's groans didn't come for the door, he decided he'd go. He got up and walked to the door, just now noticing it was raining slightly. He opened the door and the sight in front of him was too much to handle.

"Help us…please."

**A/N: le Cliffhanger… you mad bro? Hehe, Take a wild guess, who could be at the door? Who could be coming for him at this hour? WHO? I'll tell you who, it's-**

**We're sorry; this writer cannot tell you who the freak is at the door. Please stay tuned for more. **

**-Toodles…. Like a G6!**


	5. Wednesday

**A/N: I have a question, did anyone see can't tell me nothing on Friday? Am I the only one thinking about shipping Janna/Jeke? As long as KC stays single and Jake is nowhere near all up on Clare, they have my blessing. Lol. Any who, I don't know what to say so...**

  
>"Help us... please." Imogen and an unknown girl stood on the vast white porch. He blinked once before ushering them in. His mind was going wild once they made it inside. Imogen had bruises all over her arms, and Charlie had blood dripping from her mouth. "Talia! Come here please." He yelled for his maid, Imogen and Charlie looked to the side and saw a woman coming towards them. The second Talia's eyes met with the sister's, she broke into a fit of gasps. "Oh no! I will get them something for it right away, Elijah." She said, as she bounced up the stairs. Imogen weakly stepped forward, "Elijah? You won't let me call you Elijah but you let her?" Imogen began to giggle. "Talia, is the only that really raised me as a child. She fed me if my parents forgot, she sung to me when I couldn't sleep. She was always there. And I probably wouldn't have survived if she wasn't there." He confessed. They backed up and sighed. "Sorry-" Talia shoved a towel onto Charlie's mouth and cleaned up the blood. "So what happened?" Eli asked quickly.<p>

The girl clutched an ice pack that Talia gave her and dragged Eli upstairs. Not hearing protests from the boy, she continued to bring him into the bathroom where she threw him up against the wall. He gasped at the contact his body made against the wall and she blushed. "Who knew little Imogen Moreno was so strong?" He joked. "So what's up with this sudden hostility?" He folded his arms. She breathed out heavily and turned to him, he was smirking, until he saw her facial expression. "Our step mom is really crazy. When my dad left for the weekend, she took over. When push comes to shove, she overreacts and beats us. We tried to run away and I told Charlie this was the only place I had a friend...you are my friend right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course Imo, It's just…why haven't you told your dad this?"

He fell in love with this girl, didn't mean he was obligated to show it. "Well, we tried to tell him, but he's in love. We've seen him at his lowest. We don't want to see it again. Our dad promised me she was safe, but I still can't sleep at night. Our step mom wants to kill us… I know it. Call me paranoid, but she's been trying to get me and Charlie home alone together for a long time. She says she just wants to hang." She explained. He looked shocked. "Maybe you're paranoid; maybe you need a sleepover…?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. She smacked his arm, and even though she let out all her secrets in one breath, she believed she could trust him… she could trust him right?

"Promise you won't tell? My sister has been trying to get us to move in with her boyfriend for awhile, to take a load off our dad. We definitely need to leave sometime." He put his hands on her shoulders and made her freak. She'd never actually made much contact with Eli Goldsworthy before. "Absolutely. Do you and your sister want to stay here a night? We've got tons of space. Maybe when your mom doesn't notice, you can pack your stuff and tell her you're sleeping over at a friend's house." He didn't even let her respond. He smiled and left the bathroom, trotting down the stairs to leave their almost totally awkward situation.

Imogen, Charlie, Eli, Adam, and Drew were sitting on the couch. Completely bored to death. They were watching Jersey Shore, Drew's favorite show apparently. "So… you have a boyfriend?" Drew asked Charlie. Adam slapped him upside the head and chuckled at his brother's funny reaction. "Yes, do you?" The room burst into laughing as Drew's face turned cherry red. He slid back onto the couch in an uncomfortable position. "Call me crazy, but this is boring as hell. We should do something… Eli?" Adam poked Eli's side and smiled when his friend shot him a glare. "What have you got in mind, genius?" He poked Adam back. "Oh, I don't know…" The boy got up and ran to his backpack lying on the floor.

He opened it up and pulled out a video game, chucking it at Eli. Then he pulled out a dance mat and everyone groaned. "We're not playing High School Musical the game, Adam." Drew said, slurring his words as his face squished against the couch's arm. "Are you sure? I'm at like, boss level on Can I have this dance!" He exclaimed, shaking the mat for extra enthusiasm. "No!" They all said at once. He dropped the mat and put it back into the backpack. "Truth or Dare?" Imogen suggested. "Yes, hell yes!" Drew jumped up and sat down Indian style on the rug. Everyone dragged themselves down onto the rug and sat with Drew. Adam popped his knuckles and rubbed his neck. "Okay, Eli, truth or-""ME FIRST! I ALWAYS GO FIRST!" Drew yelled into Adam's ear. After rubbing his ear from the stinging, he gestured for Drew to go. "Okay, Charlie. Truth or Dare?" Charlie rolled her eyes,

"Truth."

"Do you want to make out?"

"Dare."

"Make out with me."

"Truth."

"So…?"

"No, next!"

Drew looked down and pointed at Adam.

"Eli. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Imogen."

Eli's eyes burst out of his head as he looked at Imogen's disgusted face. Did she really not want to kiss him that bad? "I'm not sure that's going to work." Eli said, drawing out the word "work". Charlie gave Adam a look and they did what they had to do. Charlie pushed Eli's head forward and held it there whilst Adam pushed Imogen's. They pressed their heads together until they didn't need to. Eli touched her cheek and deepened the kiss, as Imogen traced her fingers along his arm. "Oh, get it on!" Drew shouted. He pumped his fist tons of times. Charlie pushed him to the side, making Adam laugh out loud. Finally, the two pulled away and stared at each other. "Who lost?" He asked, blushing. "I'm not sure; we'll have to see later." Imogen tried to stall them by pointing at something on the TV, but Eli could see through her… and she hated that.

**Talia's POV:**

I can't believe my little Elijah got his first, actual kiss! I mean sure, he's kissed Clare, but only never this passionate! He's growing up way too fast. I knew the kids couldn't see me from my spot in the shadows, but I'm pretty sure my Elijah knows I know everything. The phone rang, and I darted out of the room before any of them saw me. I walked into Mr. Goldsworthy's office and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said into the end. "Yeah! When can I pick up my kids from your house?" A raspy voice shouted. It couldn't possibly be Ms. Torres. Audra was actually very kind when not provoked by her sons. "Who is this?" I asked innocently. "Dora Moreno. When can I pick up those little bastards?" She shouted again. "Tomorrow, at 6. I'll call if anything changes." I didn't even wait for her response, and I hung up.

I ran downstairs and came back to the children who were staring at me. "What?" I say, a tiny smile peeking on my face. "We know you were eavesdropping, Talia." Eli said monotone. "Can I help it?" I said, making a small laugh come out of my mouth. The children chuckled and walked back to the couch to watch something, I think it was Adam playing some sort of musical video game. I heard the doorbell ring and I tiptoed to the door, the smile still on my face. I opened the door to see a red headed woman with her outfit torn and her face covered in wet makeup. "Where are they?"

**A/N: MATH TESTS SUCK! I have one, by the way. I'm getting off the hook and posting this chapter now because I'm me and run this shiz people! Lol, so review and tell me what the funniest part about the game of truth was or dare! Oh, can you believe I named Imogen's mom Dora? Uh oh, it's happening! Not again!**

**DORA DORA DORA THE EXPLORER! DORA!**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**GRAB YOUR BACKPACK, JUMP IN, VOMANOS!**

**YOU CAN LEAD THE WAY-Y-Y-Y! HEY HEY!**

**D-D-DORA, D-D-DORA, D-D-DORA, D-D-DORA! SWIPER NO SWIPING SWIPER NO SWIPING!**

**DORA THE EXPLORER! **

**I think I've gone mental…**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Read Please

**Hi, guys. I want to address something partially serious and partially just for fun.**

**As some of you know, I write romance stories. I love my share of horror stories, but it's mainly romance.**

**Lately, I have been feeling less than romantic. I know, pathetic right? This isn't my diary, but I still must say something: I have never been loved…by anyone besides my family. Which boggles my mind because I write so many damn love stories and I've never been in love. So putting that out there, I will say this, I am a very fast learner and just by reading someone else's romantic stories I get a feel on what romance is like.**

**This is where you come in. I'm not fully sure if you guys would do this…but, I want you to tell me from any personal experience, what is love? Don't be afraid, I just want to keep my romance stories up to date. Tell me a fantasy if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it. This is the only way I can keep my stories spicy and sweet.**

**So, yep! Tell me something about love, anything, I'd love for you guys to show me something. Any who, love you guys!**

**-Toodles!**


	7. The Future Looks Dull For this Fic

**A/N: Please read and take into consideration.**

Hey, It's me. So you're probably wondering why I have yet to update I Dare You To Move. Well, I have another story going on and it is doing a lot better than this one. Also, with school and my working to graduate at 16, I am very busy with lessons and things that I mostly don't have time for. I need not forget to mention, my mom is forcing me to sing in my church choir, which takes up 2 to 3 days of my week. My weekends consist of my getting in rest, and only Saturday is the day when my rest is uninterrupted. Sundays are always busy, and the rest of the week? Anyway, guys, I'm having second thoughts about this story. Yeah, I know, I'm like 5 or 6 chapters in, but the weight of writing is no longer fun, in fact, it feels like a job having to keep up with it. And I am always hard on myself, wondering if it seems logical, or sounds uninteresting. I have two options for you, you can either tell me to quit the story, which will consist of me just posting a recap chapter of what would've happened, and the ending, OR… give me another break. If you chose give me another break, I will have the chapter up by the weekend, since I have this Thursday off from singing. If you know by now, I posted a new story today, and it was just a oneshot, but I feel bad because I didn't use that time to write. Guys, give me a chance. Thanks for reading, hang in there.

**A/N: So the decision is up to you, finish the story now, or keep posting. I hope you can be patient, for I know not what this story's future is. Love ya guys.**

**-Toodles!**


	8. Wednesday Night, Thurday Morning

A/N: Hey Chicks! So here is my next chapter. It took me awhile playing with the plot, and I took Spring Break off so...yeah! This chapter will be a little more Imogen POV. And I will be referring to "I" as Imogen so it makes it easier to see her emotions.

"I can't believe it. Mom!" I yelled at the drunken woman. She just glared at me, pushing the poor maid away. "Charlie, Imo, come on." She grabbed Charlie and my hand and dragged us out of the mansion, I wanted to scream Eli's name, but it would only cause more interrogation. Pulling me across the lawn, I tried to get a good look at Charlie. Here expression was blank, obviously she had a plan... and it was going to unfold tonight. Mother threw us on the floor of the house and kicked us out of the way to close the door. "What were you doing at that boy's house?" I flinched at the forcefulness, but she just kicked us again. "Why?" "Kick us again and I am calling the cops!" Charlie shouted angrily. Mom became idle, staring at Charlie. "You wouldn't dare." Charlie smirked and turned to me, her smirk becoming a smile. "Yeah, I would. I know you wouldn't be able to handle it, you're on probation." I was now smiling. Charlie was a lot more observant than I, and she had much more experience in manipulation than I as well. "Please, don't! I won't ever lay a hand on you again." Our mom pleaded. "You know, you made that same promise on my 7th birthday, it still isn't true." Charlie was now on a roll, I began to stand to my feet and as did Charlie, staring down our mother. She threw her hands up in surrender and left the house, probably going to go get drunk...again. Charlie squealed and hugged me. It was the first time we stood up to the mean woman, and to be honest, I was happy she had the courage. Charlie instructed me to go upstairs and pack my bags, as she called her boyfriend to signal they were moving in. I reached for a cheetah suitcase and pulled onto my squeaky old twin bed, beginning to pack. Right then and there, my phone vibrated to the sound of Kelly Clarkson (Ma girl right thur!). I picked it up and red the idiotic text.

If it's all right with you, Pinkie Pie and the rest of the ponies want your bed in the house tonight.

-Eli

She giggled, and wrote quickly, as she heard her sister calling her name.

Tell them they can have it for the night, I have to be somewhere with someone.

-Imogen

Where? We share one kiss and already you're cheating? Tsk Tsk, Ms. Moreno.

-Eli

Hey! I'd appreciate it if you don't use my mother's name in this.

-Imogen

Sorry, Imo. So...about that bet...who has one? Answer truthfully!

-Eli

Not cupid, that's for sure. Remember, you only have 2 days to impress me.

-Imogen

Eli lay back in his chair, grinning. But inside, he was angered that she had yet to fall for his charm. They'd opened up to each other so much this week, how could she not care about him yet?

Maybe there is more time than you think.

-Eli

Before Imogen could text back, her sister called her name angrily, and she dragged the suitcase out of the house, saying goodbye to the old nooks and crannies that she remembered. She glared at a dent in her wall, and remembered a time when her mother first pushed her. It was idiotic to say she would miss it, so she just dragged the bag away, letting a tear fall down her rosy cheeks.

-  
>Thursday Morning<p>

"Wake up, Imogen!" Dark voices called. She heard cackling and laughter from the demons surrounding her, she has having a nightmare, which was certain. But this one was different. For the last few nights, every since Charlie told her she'd be staying with her boyfriend, Imogen had dark thoughts of someone who would come and kill her. She could only toss and turn, her body hooked to the bed until the end of the dream. It was a scary time. She had to endure an entire nightmare, unless she received a happy ending. "Imogen! Charlie is dying!" Someone's voice shouted. Imogen shot up in bed, clutching the peach comforter. The voice returned her reaction with a loud, obnoxious chuckle. She examined the room; it was definitely in Carlos' apartment. "Did you see your face? Priceless!" The voice was coming from Carlos, who sat at the end of Imogen's bed. Charlie was in a corner laughing her ass off, hitting furniture occasionally. "Why did you do that? Are you two really that bored?" Imogen threw the covers off her body and stopped to the nightstand, fixing her hair. "Yeah. We just wanted you to know, there is this kid named Eli downstairs, he wants to take you to school." Imogen smiled at her reflection and grabbed some belongings before heading to the bathroom. Taking a long shower, she rubbed herself clean, making sure smelled good. Wait, why was she obsessing over smelling good? Psh, she couldn't care less if Eli thought she stunk or what. Grabbing her camo messenger bag and iPod. She waved goodbye to Carlos and Charlie and walked outside of the door and down the stairwell. Once outside, she saw Eli's car, but not Eli. "Eli?" "BOO!" She dropped her bag on the ground and her iPod flew into the window of Eli's mustang. "What the hell is up with everyone scaring me today?" Imogen collected her things and ignored Eli's giggling. "Sorry. I just thought you'd need a ride... and a good time." He slid into the car and watched Imogen struggle to get her belongings intact. "You know what I want? My 20 bucks. You have yet to make me fall for you." He grinned and turned on the car. "So that kiss meant absolutely nothing to you? Not even a bit?" She blushed at the memory. How the hell did she almost forget about that? Crazy. "Well, you were good, but kissing won't make me like you. Genuine love is hard to find. I doubt you'll win." She stated simply, catching a glance of an angry Eli. "I used to be in love." He clenched the steering wheel, was he really about to do this? "I don't think what you had with Clare was love." She remarked sarcastically. He clenched the wheel even tighter, if that was even possible. "Imogen, Clare wasn't my first love. There was this girl, named Julia… I dated her when I was 13." He spoke sadly. "Really? What happened-""She died." Eli interrupted. Her eyes shot to his face, she tried to find any hint of joking, but there was none. Eli's girlfriend died? Oh My God. "I did it. It was an accident that should've never happened." He added, looking to her for support. Then she did the unthinkable, she pushed the door open and ran to school. Eli called her name countless times, but she kept running. To think he was nice, an actual normal boy. She ran faster and faster when she heard Eli's steps coming towards her. Her days practicing track was paying off, since she was running faster than he was. But something stopped her, not a thing, a who. Eli had caught up with her. Her breathing was becoming louder and heavier now. Eli held her arms, "Imogen! Let me explain!" He pleaded in her ear. Once her heaving died down, she stared him in the eyes. "Come on." He led her to his car. Where to start?

**A/N: So that's that. Trust me; everything next will be a lot more exciting. Gotta go, I have pizza to eat!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Thursday Big Night Part 1

Big Night Part 1

**A/N: Turns out, I want to finish this story. Guess I was just being lazy, lol. Now, this is going to be different because I rewrote this chapter and it happens to be inspired by BTR, who has been helping me cope with some personal things. As you can see, it's called Big Night, or Thursday. Hope you can handle it. It's Prom.**

Eli's Perspective:

You guys know me, I have to go and ruin everything. And as much as I want to pretend that I didn't tell Imogen about Julia, I don't like people judging me without knowing my whole story. Imogen stayed back, but she didn't seem to understand anything I said. Like she wanted to believe me, but she couldn't.

I wanted to pretend that I didn't say anything; I wanted to pretend that it was just word vomit; I wanted to pretend that Imogen could possibly be scared of me…

"_Eli! I trusted you! I thought you were normal, but a murderer?"_

"_I'm not a murderer! I just got in a fight with her and she ran off on her bike, a car came by and killed her. But… I keep blaming myself for it." Her brown eyes nudged me on, but even I couldn't do it. I can't believe all this is happening so fast, I've opened up to a girl I've ignored my whole life more than anyone I know. She knows my life story, I know some of hers. It kills me that I… might be falling in love with her._

"_She told me to stay strong, and that she would hold my hand through anything… after I began joking about that, she told me she meant it metaphorically. She would still be watching over me, I know it seems crazy, but before this whole popularity thing happened, I was a complete loser who nobody loved. Except Julia."_

"_She told me to stand up to my bully, Fitz. And I did, all of a sudden; I became the king of Degrassi. Everyone adored me and I went out with Fitz' girlfriend, Clare. Julia became angry with me and started avoiding me, one night, she came to my house and gave me everything I ever gave her back. I asked her why, and when push came to shove, she left so angrily I thought she was gone for sure. And the worst part is... I was right."_

Imogen's Perspective

In Science, Fiona kept tapping my shoulder. It was starting to get annoying, I mean, doesn't this girl go to school to get an education? "Fiona, please stop." I whispered, pursing me lips together when Mr. Betenkamp looked our way. "I know, but I saw you with Eli today. Are you two a thing?" She asked idiotically. Aren't they both friends? She should know. "If we were, I'd be $20 poorer." Fiona furrowed her brows in confusion. "Whatever. Just know Eli probably isn't over Clare yet. They've been on and off for 2 years." "Yeah, I know. We're neighbors. Sometimes she leaves angrily, other times she makes out with him on the porch until I stop looking." Oops! "You watch them?" "Who wouldn't? They're like a sore thumb. She's little miss flirty flirt and he's mister emo boy. They don't fit." I say quietly. Remembering that Eli was in this class. "Whatever. So, is he taking you to prom?" Fiona was pushing it, really, she was. Eli and I just has a somewhat emotional breakdown this morning, I think prom would be the last thing on his mind. "Nope. I'm not going anyway." That obviously shocked her, even though she didn't know about our bet, she knew that we were getting closer. "WHAT?" Oh Gawd, Fiona! "Are you guys done?" Mr. Betenkamp. He heard us. Thanks, Coyne. "Sir, Ms. Coyne is bothering me." I say. She gasps and everyone in the class giggles quietly. "Fiona, maybe you can learn what personal space is while you're in detention." Sorry, Fiona. Had to do it.

"Come on guys! Prom is tomorrow! Tickets are selling like crazy!" Katie encouraged everyone to buy tickets, but after our little quarrel, I don't think I want to be caught in a smelly gym with kids drinking punch and listening to Katie's annoying voice. My choice. Fiona caught up with me somehow, well; I have to face her I'm glad it's now. "Did you hear what I heard?" Fiona whispered in my ear. How is she not mad at me? "What?" I tried to stay gentle, no need for pushing buttons that should stay idle. "Well, Big Time Rush is coming to perform at our prom. At least, that's what Katie is telling everyone." She says, looking back at our president. "I don't believe anything that bitch might say." I say it loud enough that they can hear me, but they turn away, not listening. "Can't help it if it's true." Fiona remarks as well. Wow, did she just do that? We snicker, which kind of makes me happy she's my friend- wait, is she? Fiona takes this moment to sneak her arm through mine and we walk to our lockers, smiling at the people scowling. Wonder why… "So, what's with everyone giving us dirty looks?" I ask. It couldn't hurt. Fiona sighs, and then looks around, before inching closer to me. "They don't like that 'Fiona the Lesbian' is hanging with 'Imogen the Freak'. They're so simple-minded it's hilarious." After a while, I actually got to know Fiona, and we were more than just 'Fiona the Lesbian' and 'Imogen the Freak'… we were… friends. As the day grew closer to an end, my mind fogged. I was really hoping that Eli would ask me out by now, what was he waiting for? I mean, yeah we went through some shit today, but that made us stronger, correct? Anyway, I found him on the steps, pacing. I think Bullfrog is coming to pick him up. "Eli. Was sup?" I ask. He doesn't seem too happy, since he turns to me with an irritated look. "I've been looking for you all day. I have something to ask you…" He stopped pacing, and I made my way over to his shivering body. Damn you Canadian cold. "I wanted to know… do you mind taking Fiona to the dance tomorrow? I promised Bullfrog I'd be home early… you know, medical reasons." How dare he? "Okay." Shut up! Don't say anything! "Awesome, thanks Imogen. Dress pretty. Fiona wants a worthy escort." Oh My God! Is he TRYING to lose the bet? "Of course."

**A/N: I'm real sorry it's short, but after tonight… I don't know. Emotions running a high I guess? So I'll get back to you guys soon. Happy Easter and don't lose at finding the eggs! Btw, what'd you think of Imogeli ending it? I think that Eli and Imogen had the BEST breakup EVER! They are like BFFs, everybody else made a big deal, but Eli and Imogen are as tight as Eli and Adam. And it is freaking hard to surpass Eli and Adam, the ULTIMATE best friend duo… okay, maybe they come in a close second with Emma and Manny… and JT and Toby…and- anyways, they are a close third place!**


	10. Friday Big Night 2

Friday/Big Night Part 2

**A/N: THIS IS THE END? After all we went through? It's just going to end? I can't believe this, I mean, we were together for like 2 months! Why is this happening to me? I hate this! I wish we could still be together! Okay, I'm done. What do you think is going to happen? It's the last day of the week. The only person who has admitted feelings is Eli. But he is cheating, you say. Well, we'll just see. I don't want to end it, but I have lost the spark. I and Eli just… don't click anymore. I can't seem to love him like I used to, I have been in love… with someone else… his name is Niall Horan! Yeah, I kind have a thing for Irish blonde boys with sparkling blue eyes and amazing smiles and adorable laughs and-**

Imogen's Perspective:

4:34 p.m.

I can't believe I thought I was falling for that guy. He asked me, to escort… his best friend? What kind of person asks that? It's like he doesn't even remember the bet, he hasn't made much of an impression lately, so the fact that he isn't even going to take me to prom… just blows my mind.

Eli's Perspective:

7:12

Adam: U did wat?

So, I know I did what I did, and it probably pissed you off. Sorry, but I have a good reason!

Eli: I know I was acting like a complete jackass, but I had a reason.

Adam: Wat possessed U 2 do that?

Eli: Come to prom, you'll find out.

Adam: The hell I ain't! Last time I went 2 prom, I was shot! SHOT!

Eli: Just do it, nimrod!

Adam: Calling me names isn't helping U in this case.

I locked my phone, setting it on the dresser in my all white room. My parents made me paint it that color since they said all black wasn't appealing. Whatever, screw them, screw Adam, screw the prom, screw Imogen… okay, maybe not her. But screw everything! All my life, I've had this thought in my mind:

_**Back straight, head high, smile. Live like you are, even though you're not.**_

You know, that's EXACTLY what my mother said to me. It hurt; the fact that even she knew this wasn't a life. I couldn't blame her. My whole entire world was circled around making other people happy. My own parents never felt happy. I'm pretty sure I was a burden all along.

I won't say it but, I thank them all for distancing themselves from me. The more they do, the more they don't see my suffering. The more they don't see me die inside. And Imogen, she practically ran away from me when I told her about Julia. But it was better than Clare's reaction. She grabbed a bat and started hitting me. I don't know what made her stay with me, but it wasn't love. I can't find my mojo. I can't just stand here I gotta get myself to sleep, tomorrow is going to be big.

_**Imogen's House (Perspective)**_

_**Midnight**_

In my head, I have a vision. A vision that I will freaking kill ELI! I hate him so much right now. The fact that he totally made me take Fiona to prom, instead of being a gentleman and taking me was not only trifling, it was downright wrong. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him. "I can't believe you just keep saying that." My best friend, Alice, countered. How'd she know what I was thinking? "How else would I keep myself from stomping next door and stabbing his dumb ass in the foot?" I say loudly. Carlos shouts something, and Charlie shushes him. "You love him. You don't hate him. If you hated him, don't lie, his foot would be bleeding as we speak." She had a point. "You're so damn right." She smirked an annoying smirk, but I honestly thought it was adorbs. "I know. Go to Eli, ask HIM out." She says, popping a cherry into her mouth. "Are you kidding? It's Guy's choice, specifically, guy's choice!" "So it obviously sounds stupid that he asked you to bring FIONA, A GIRL, to PROM. Not forgetting the fact that you nor her asked the other to go. Basically, he is planning something and wants you to take Fiona so he can do it." Whoa, what? "Are you sure?" She nodded, smiling. "I am sure. And if I'm wrong, I'll pay YOU 20 bucks myself." I secretly hope she isn't.

_**Eli's House (Perspective)**_

_**6:04 a.m.**_

My white iPhone rang an annoying tune that made me angry. I pushed a couple of buttons, but it kept ringing. "Stop it!" I say, softly shouting at it through my pillow. It was Fiona's contact. I give up and push the green answer button. "Hello, Fiona?"

"Elijah GOLDSWORTHY! I HAVE BEEN DIALING FOR THE LAST 15 MINUTES! DO YOU KNOW I COULD BE DOING OTHER THINGS-"

I pull the phone away from my ear, and wait until the screeching voice gave in.

"Other things? Like SLEEPING!"

"I need to talk to you. Imogen texted me. What's this about taking me to prom? I needed to know this, otherwise, we might clash!"

"We have all school day to worry about that Fi."

"No, we don't! I have a velvet Calli Carmini dress flying in from Spain today and I want it to be matching with whatever the hell Imogen is wearing."

"Then ask her."

"I will. Goodbye-"

I hit the end button before she could finish. Annoying ass bitch. Wow, I am just being Mr. Cranky Pants today, aren't I? That's what Adam called me after I called him a deep fried celery stick. I don't know why I called him that, since it made like zero sense. I was about to close my eyes until I saw my clock, it began to beep, and to my surprise, it was already 6? Where was the sun? Must be a rainy day today, which sucks. I slide out of bed, with my feet hitting the cold wooden floor. Another day…

_**Degrassi (Imogen's Perspective)**_

_**1:00 p.m. **_

I'd avoided Eli all day. He deserved it. He also owed me that 20, I guess I'll have to ask for it at prom then, huh? Eli had successfully made me go from hate to love to hate to love to hate in less than a week. I noticed a small note on my desk, however, that caught my attention like no other. It was a bright blue, but the handwriting stood out above the color. Cursive and neat, I wondered if a girl had written this. I opened the note, not hesitating as the teacher began to write equations on the board.

_**I've never seen you until Eli made that bet. You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I know I seem quite rude, but give me a chance, I'll prove my innocence. Meet me in the boiler room. You won't regret it.**_

_**-A Someone**_

So, is that what this little number is? I glare at it, not even caring to put it in my purse for safe keeping. I'm not stupid. I know why boys bring girls to the boiler room; I only want to know how these kids even get in there. I ponder on it. I couldn't hurt if I went, right? I have nothing to lose, no one to love, nobody would care. I just… I guess my anxiety is getting the best of me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around quickly, annoyed by the interruption. It was Owen, he smirked, and I knew he was the one you gave it to me. I stared into his eyes. They were smitten with lust, not the least bit of innocence. I scoffed, tossing the note in his face. He jumped back in his seat with such force that it toppled over on some red head's desk. The teacher burst in, staring at me. Before I could defend myself, she points her finger at me with such anger I think she really hates me. "Imogen Moreno." It came out more like a declarative statement then an interrogative question. I honestly didn't need her to repeat, I grabbed my belongings and rushed towards the door, letting the snickers fall out into the hall.

_**Eli's Perspective**_

_**1:14 p.m.**_

I had to be a little messed up. Everyone stared as I walked into Mr. Simpson's office. It didn't make any sense, nobody expected the most popular guy in school to be such a badass. News flash, most are. I stomped up to the door, bracing myself, and then my fist met the glass door. The minute I hit it, it flung open, Mr. Simpson somewhat smiling at me and somewhat glaring at me. I see Imogen, and gulp. She has hate written in her eyes. I frown. She must really, really be pissed. I sit down in a chair, out of the three that were provided. I am in the middle, as Imogen is to my right. She gets up and pulls the chair next to me out, then slides me over, and then she puts the other chair in between us. "Okay… Anyway, I need to talk about tonight's dance. I am VERY disappointed in you both. You see, Imogen, I was told you were being violent in class?" Mr. Simpson points at her, and then smiles as she lifts her head, only for it to fade. "What's your point? I wasn't being violent. Some douche bag tried to get me to suck his dick and I reacted how any other girl would. I gave him a paper cut. The rest was up to him being a big fat tool." I snicker. "Who was the douche?" I say, a little more serious. I was immensely jealous, but I tried to cover it. "Owen. I'm not surprised that I was brought here. I mean, his mom is Mrs. Milligan, right? She had it in for me since the day that I moved here and rejected Owen's invitation to the 6th grade dance." Imogen says hastily. I began to laugh uncontrollably. "Eli, this is serious. You of course know why you're here." I do. I punched Drew. He kept saying I should just pay Imogen the money and get it over with. Then he said he liked Imogen's ass, though. I couldn't control my bodily movements. "You punched Mr. Drew Torres." Mr. Simpson says when I don't answer. Imogen turns to me, and holds in a laugh. "Why?" She asks. I am more than happy that she at least looked at me. "He complimented your ass." She turned stone faced and I gave her a Yeah-I-know face. She sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry, but you two have to face this situation on your own. You both are banned from the dance tonight." He says. We both shoot up. "What?" Imogen looks at me, disgust in my eyes. "Why... do you care? I mean, come on. You ditched me so that I could take your best friend to prom!" She shouted. I wished I could've told her. But no, not now. "I… I have to go."

I couldn't believe this. My idea of a perfect time with Imogen was ruined. You see, I wanted to make tonight special, I wouldn't be able to do it all whilst taking Imogen to the dance and her not figuring it out. I asked her to take Fiona so I could do it, but now that we're both banned… I don't know. "So what are you going to do?" Fiona asks. I let her into my house, but she still wants me outside. "I don't know. I mean, I hired a lot of kids to help with this. To have it all taken…" I trail off. My eyes begin to water. Imogen was different. She wasn't like other girls; she expressed herself and never held back. But… I don't know, she hates me. And everything… it's too much. "Go to her house. Tell her, tell her you love, is 20 bucks really worth it? Then maybe you can take her to the dance, it is a masquerade ball. Buy some masks and bam!" She says, making a gesture as she says "Bam!" I nod at her, I understand. "Call her; tell her to get ready for the dance. Don't let her say no, I am not letting all this work go to waste." I say, getting up, and clapping my hands together. "Eli Goldsworthy's got his mojo back!" I smirk; Fiona kisses me on the cheek and tip-toes to Imogen's house. This is going to rock…hard.

_**Fiona's Perspective**_

_**4:34 p.m.**_

I walk over to the house, utterly excited. Ah, young love. I ring the doorbell. I look at all the pretty flowers surrounding the house with such flavor I barely notice the cracked bricks and wet grass, much different from Eli's lawn. The door opens, revealing a woman with long, nappy red hair. "Oh, who are you?" She says sadly. I smile sort of, "My name is Fiona, a friend of Imogen. Is she home?" I ask. Her eyes widen, and I notice a little bit of a flicker of pain. "I've been looking for her. Mind helping me?"

_**Imogen's Perspective**_

_**4:56 p.m.**_

I sat in the nice apartment that Carlos owned, when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, after dragging my bored body toward the door. I see Carlos and Charlie rush in, slamming the door and closing the windows. "Mind telling me what's up?" They all hid behind me in utter fear. "Don't say anything." Carlos whispered harshly. I did what he said and we all lay behind the door, avoiding the windows. I heard a loud banging on the door. It was someone with a strong hand. "Hey! Imogen, Charlie… It's mommy. Let me in." Oh hell no. Charlie whispered something in my ear, but I didn't ask her to repeat it because I instantly knew what she was talking about. Mom never talked to us like that, she must've had someone with her. "Yeah, it's me, Fiona!" I freeze, Carlos holding me and Charlie in his arms. Carlos leans in so that his voice can be picked up by my right ear and Charlie's left ear, "Who is Fiona?" Charlie and Carlos looked at me, and I sighed. "A friend. She must've been looking for me." They nodded, and suddenly, the banging stopped. Mom muttered something to Fiona, and I heard them leave.

_**Eli's Perspective**_

_**5:17 p.m.**_

It was almost time for prom; I was almost on the edge of my car seat. I ran back inside my house, checking my hair and suit in the full length mirror next to the door. The sun was beginning to go down, sort of. The sun here chose when it wanted to go down, and apparently it would like to go down now. I put in my earplugs. Whenever I was nervous, I played music. It wasn't exactly always as easy as "Sliding to Unlock" but now… I could use anything. I walked out the door as my phone rang an annoying tone. "Yello?" I say. I hear an angelic giggle, it's Fiona. "Hey, curly." She called me. She always hated my new curly haircut, but I found it sexy. "Did you talk Imogen into going?" I say it, whilst looking towards her house. "Funny stuff, she doesn't live next door anymore. In fact, her mother hasn't seen her or her sister in days." I froze; I didn't even bother to go rushing to Imogen's house. "What happened? Did they run away?" Even though it was on a phone, I could literally sense Fiona shaking her head. "She didn't say. All she said was Imogen took her credit card and bought a purple dress. By the way, it's not even going to match my outfit!" She whined. I rolled my eyes. "So does that mean she's coming? Call her, ask her." I say it quickly, sliding into my mustang. "I have, she won't answer my calls or texts. Last I remember, she barely used her phone." Fiona explained, I heard something on the other end, a door opening. Fiona squealed, and I began to freak. "Fiona, are you-"The phone went dead.

_**Fiona's Perspective (Coyne Household)**_

_**5:34 p.m.**_

"Oh My God! Imogen! What the hell? Did you disappear off the earth or…?" I shout. She giggles. Why is she giggling? "Fiona…" She pulls at the tie on her trench coat, until I grasp it. "If you're going to flash me-"She slaps her hand on my mouth, giggling more. "No, I want to show you my dress." She slowly pulls the tie off, revealing a stunning lavender dress, it flowed to her knees, and the top caressed her waist and chest like a corset. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, messy yet elegant. And her shoes were sparkling silver. I awed at her, not sure what to say. "Just thought you deserved to see the finishing results." She smiles. "So you're going?" I ask. "Hells yeah. Mr. Simpson won't know who, or what I am!" She pulls off her glasses, tossing them on my bed. Then she pulls the messy bun out, letting her luscious locks hug her neck. She doesn't look at all like Imogen. "Let me just freshen up… eh?" I say, scurrying to the bathroom. As I do, I whip out my phone and send Eli a quick text.

_**Imogen is soooo going.**_

_**-Fiona**_

_**Eli's Perspective (Prom)**_

_**7:09**_

Now that I was officially freaking out, I wiped the ongoing sweat off my head. "Gosh, you look like a sinner in Church." Bianca snorted. Adam cracked up as we stood on the dance floor, students flooding in by the second. "And you like a demon in heaven." I retort, pointing at her red and black short cut dress, it hugged her but in such a way it almost ripped when she bent over to pick up something. "Very well, Elijah. Act like you do not want me." She says, flipping her wavy hair. Adam slides hopelessly to her side, staring into her brown eyes. "I want you." He says a little out of breath. She smiles, cupping his chin with her extra long fingernails. "Not a chance." She breathes against his skin. It was an awkward kind of entertainment watching them flirt. I watched the door with close eyes, waiting for the moment Imogen shows up with Fiona. And then it happens, the lights are toned, but I can see the bright lights shimmering on her purple dress. It shines so brightly that I am almost blinded by her beauty. Her tan skin is flawless; I barely notice that Bianca and Adam are smirking. "Really, Goldsworthy? Stooping to Slutanca and Adam?" Drew whispers, his eye is still black, and on his arm are the one and only Katie Matlin along with her best friend Marisol. "Hi Whoreisol. Sup, Prudie?" I know it sounds stupid, but I felt that way. They acted like the shit, when really, they were just shit. "Whatever, emo boy." Marisol says, flipping me off. "Very creative." I shout. When they are out of earshot, Bianca and Adam crack up. "Dude, you need a new brother." I say, glaring at Drew's back. Adam nods, "Working on it."

_**Imogen's Perspective**_

_**8:24**_

Fiona ditched me. I mean she really ditched me. I didn't even think it was possible for a girl to get bored at a school dance. Well there was me. I watched as the dancing bodies shoved into each other, sweating and totally losing it. As I start find my way to the door, I hear a deep sultry voice fill the speakers of the gym. "This song goes out to a girl that I hurt. I know she didn't deserve it. I would've asked her here, but then I couldn't have done this…" I turn around, and Eli is standing in black jeans, a white t-shirt with black vest, and a black fedora with a baby blue satin ribbon around it. He stands on stage, as everyone in the room split like the red sea. All of a sudden, Adam comes out from behind me with a long red carpet in hand. He nods a hello at me before rolling it all the way down the gym floor, avoiding a still dancing girl. The first few beats to a song I know all too well began to play, stopping all my movements. Your Man by Down with Webster started to play. Eli danced to it, making simple Michael Jackson moves and then moving onto the dougie. He even did the cat daddy! When it got to the rapping part, someone threw him a mic, and he walked down the carpet to me, my heart pounded with every step.

_**Relationships are new to me, they never flew with me  
>I've never been in love, I've only been in clubs<strong>_

_**And that's why I picked you up, linked it up, walked up, clinked your cup**_

_**Told you I'm broke but I'll fix it up, chick what's up?**_

_**I'm Eli, can we kiss or what?  
>I saw you again when and I was thinking that I have crush like an empty soda can<strong>_

_**I'm looking at all hearts can't fold the hand  
>We can build this thing up, girl I know the plan<strong>_

_**I can be your boy, better yet your man  
>Your cool as hell, I'm your biggest fan<strong>_

_**So let's blow this Popsicle stand  
>I wanna be your guy, Imogen Moreno's Man<strong>_

I laughed, as the music slowly faded out, and he brought the mic to his lips. "Imogen, I don't care if I lost, I love you." I stood shocked. He smiled, and brought the mic to my lips. My words were trying to be chosen for me. I didn't know what to say or feel, I was just too stunned. But before I could stop myself, my lips curled up into a smile, dominating everything else I felt. "I love you too. By the way, you didn't lose, we both lost." "Forget the money, sweetheart. Let's just skip to the kiss." His lips met mine.

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this, until I had a dream that Eli was a singing and dancing machine. Wasn't that a twist? Sorry I didn't update before, but I think this marks the ending of another beautiful love story. Hope you liked it, now I'm gonna go, but before I do, yesterday I found out I haven't said something that needed to be said from the beginning of time. **

**-Toodles!**


End file.
